Struggle for Life and Love
by Maven14
Summary: Misaki and Suzuna were abandoned children. But they managed to survive by joining a gang. Yes, a GANG. "Shut up! Let go of her! Or I'll kill your mayor!" Misaki shouted and is already teary-eyed as she sees their situation. "You know what, I don't really care about that fat baldy", the yellow-haired guy said. What will happen now to Misaki and her gang? MisaxUsui or MisaxTora?
1. Chapter 1: Misaki's Life

Hello, everyone! My first story after a long long looooong time. I hope you guys enjoy! Please don't forget to Review ^_^

Chapter 1

Misaki's Life

Misaki's POV

It has been seven years. Seven long years, I and my sister had been abandoned by our father. We didn't expect things would happen this way. It was like a happy and colorful dream that suddenly turned grey and became a horrible nightmare.

Who am I, you might ask? Well, I am Ayuzawa Misaki. I have a sister and her name is Suzuna. We've been living in a nightmare for so long. Life is hard. People are cruel and selfishness is found all over. But sometimes, I tell myself… This nightmare, is the best nightmare one can ever have.

Yeah, we're poor. Yes, sometimes we starve. Rich people disgust us. Commoners pity us. But the dirt they see is all they know. Never they had an idea about how our lives go. Freedom! Just be strong and that is all what it takes to live.

I have experienced a lot and I am happy for that. I have met a lot of people and made strong bonds. Did you think Suzuna and I would be miserable? Hah! I'm telling you, NO.

Right now, I am going to tell you a secret. To be honest, I am working hard. I work hard, but in a gang. Yes. In a GANG. A group of men and women who are also like us, abandoned. We steal stuff. We have killed people. We ambush. But we do it for other people's good. It's for the people who are left behind. For the ones who experienced society's cruelty. Would you despise us for that?

"Misaki-chan!", Yukimaru, a member of the gang, called me while I was spacing out under the starry sky.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Are we in for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Of course!" I paused but eventually answered.

"But.. tomorrow's target is a big one. Are we really gonna be okay? Don't you get scared?" his eyes show uneasiness. I understand how he feels. Every mission we do is always a risk and our lives are always on the line. No wonder he is acting like that. I tried to cheer him up.

"Don't worry Yukimura-kun. Everything will be alright. We always finish our jobs well, right?" I also like to believe what I said. That everything will be okay. That we can return safely and enjoy once again. But, deep inside, I am also a scaredy-cat. Well, that's how our lives go. Just be happy with it!

I gave a warm smile at Yukimura. We talked a little more about stuff and eventually decided to go to sleep and get ready for tomorrow's big day.

Normal POV

Misaki, Yukimura, and other members of the gang woke up early and gathered in an abandoned building. They were to discuss the success of their plan. Yukimura's face still shows uneasiness and his heart is pounding harder than ever. Misaki noticed so she tapped his shoulder and gave a smile telling him it's going to be alright. Yukimura feels relieved even for a second.

Today's target is a city mayor. According to the information the gang gathered, this mayor and his administration has been hoarding the goods that should have been distributed to the people. He is a corrupt politician and also does crimes like human trafficking and murder to innocent street children. An unforgivable man, indeed. There was no room for the gang to show mercy to this creature.

The mission has begun. The plan was to infiltrate the mayor's mansion, kill the mayor and retrieve all the hoarded stuff. Everyone was hoping that the mission would be as easy as they have planned.

Misaki was hiding under the bushes. Yukimura, acting as a civilian near the mansion's gate. Shino, another member, started to infiltrate from the walls, avoiding the guards. Rin and Leo attacked two guards at a time and it went smoothly. No one can still suspect with the silence that surrounds the place. Misaki, then followed Rin and Leo inside, trying to find the mayor's room. Luckily, they found him and the mayor is still unaware of their presence. They stopped behind the door. Leo whispered:

"Okay, this will be fast and smooth. I run, grab his neck and stab him fast and clean. You two will stay here and act as lookout. Okay?" he told Misaki and Rin.

Rin agreed but Misaki requested if she can go for the kill. She personally hates the city mayor ever since she saw how he molested a little girl. She wants revenge. Leo paused as he thinks if he can allow Misaki. The situation won't let them discuss this matter for long. Leo gave her an answer.

"Hmm. This is so sudden, Misaki. But if that's what you want. I'll let you." Leo told her.

"Thank you, Leo." Despite of the situation, Misaki felt so relieved that she can finally have a revenge on this unforgivable man.

Everything happened so fast. Misaki entered the room in silence. She ran as fast as she can and tried to reach the mayor's neck, her knife all set. The mayor was bewildered as Misaki showed herself in the room, running. He didn't know what to do, until a loud BAM! was heard near the door where Leo and Rin was located. Misaki managed to look behind her only to see that Leo flew to the wall and Rin was held hostage by a yellow-haired man. Misaki's eyes widened.

"I think I arrived on time", the yellow-haired guy said as he holds Rin on the neck, almost strangling her.

Misaki was speechless. Rin was taken hostage. Leo remains unconscious.' How about the others? Are they alright?' this is running in Misaki's mind.

"I don't know your motives. But I work here as a guard. I can't just let you do anything you want." The guy said.

Misaki snapped and continued to run toward the mayor. She took him as a hostage too. In anger, she shouted:

"DAMN YOU! LET RIN GO! OR I'LL KILL THIS FAT ASS RIGHT NOW!" Misaki tried to scare the yellow-haired guy and set the knife's blade on the mayor's neck.

"Calm down, miss. I can negotiate with you. Let go of the mayor, then you can have your friends back. As easy as that".

Misaki was unable to decide fast. Unconsciously, she was pressing the knife on the mayor's neck harder and harder. Blood started to drip. The mayor was so scared of the threat in his life and passed out. He slid from Misaki's arms and they both fell down. Misaki was in a panic. The guy spoke:

"Hey, calm down."

"SHUT UP! LET GO OF RIN! LET GO OF HER! OR I'LL KILL YOUR MAYOR!" Misaki is already teary-eyed and can't compose herself as she sees Leo and Rin in that situation.

"You know what, I don't really care about that fat baldy." he then let go of Rin. Rin fell on the floor and took her time to catch her breath. "Get your friends out of here. Leave the mayor behind. That's it. I can't let him die because he got my salary. Heh".

Rin tried to ran fast away from the guy. Misaki took the opportunity that the guy has no hostage.

"Kill him now, Misaki!" Rin shouted as she runs fast.

Misaki held the knife tightly and immediately tried to stab unconscious mayor. But then.. For some reason, she failed and he realized someone held her arms from the back. The yellow-haired guy was suddenly behind her, holding her back. Misaki was stunned and unable to move, unable to process what just happened. 'How come? He was just in front of me a second ago'. This thought circles her mind.

"I told you, didn't I? Get. your. friends. out. of. here" The guy whispered to Misaki as he gives emphasis to every word. Right then, Misaki was shaking and felt fear. Her heart pounded as if it's about to go out. But, for some reason, he freed her. The members of the gang are all in shock and so confused of the situation. Misaki, Rin and Leo aborted the mission and immediately deserted the room. They all gathered back to their hideout. It may be hard for them to accept, but yes, it is a failed mission.

That night, Misaki was left with regrets and questions. There's one thing circling her mind:

"I'LL KILL THAT GUY NEXT TIME FOR SURE." She repeatedly tells herself .

First chapter doooone! And so.. How was it? I am open for criticisms and suggestions. I hope you guys leave a review. It would really help me with the next chapters! Thank you for reading, everyone! See you on the next chap :D


	2. Chapter 2: A misery

At last, I have updated this story! Now, I want to give time to writing. Since life is a series of choices, not chances, I choose to write and explore more in this field. I am open for criticisms. I hope you enjoy guys. :) Let us all stay tuned to Misaki's life as a part of a gang.

* * *

The morning was bright with little touches of clouds. Misaki woke with body pains all over. She seem exhausted and worn out from what happened the night before. Everything was a taste of success until it turned to be a complete failure. It would have taken seconds more to succeed but the millisecond of doom came. Misaki sighs as she remembers the guy who ruined everything. She keeps on balling her fist. The day was bright but for Misaki, it's upsetting.

Misaki passed through the boisterous room where the other gang members gathered. Most of them talked and laughed aloud like nothing happened.

"Misaki-neechan!" Rin called as she notices Misaki's unsmiling face. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Of course!" Misaki pretended to be fine. "I should be asking that question to you. How are you Rin?"

"I'm fine! Sometimes we fail, but most of the time we win! Why would yesterday bother me?" She answered cheerily.

"That's good. Keep your spirits high, girl!" Misaki forced a smile and tapped Rin's shoulders.

Misaki continued walking as she hides her real feelings from the group. Most of their operations were successful and calls for a celebration. But last night was a huge failure. The lives of her comrades were at stake and the very scene she saw, Rin being strangled and Leo unconscious on the floor, disturbs her peace of mind. These are the times where Misaki questions what they were doing. Is it really worth it? Do I really want to live like this? A world where we fight cruelty with the same brutal tactics? Right now, she doesn't know.

Misaki walks along the street to calm her mind when she saw a child sitting and leaning on the wall of an abandoned building. He is around 7 years old. His legs are stretched and a notebook is on his lap. The boy was obviously writing and Misaki was intrigued. A dirty kid interested with writing? Wow. Misaki called the attention of the child.

"Hey, what are you writing?" Misaki was fascinated.

The kid looked puzzled with the intrusion. "I'm writing the alphabet".

Misaki took a glimpse of his work. A series of ABC's were written on the paper, only, some letters are mirrored. Like Bb is written Bd. Still, Misaki was amused.

"Did your mom get you those stuff?"

"Huh? No. A rich snotty brat threw his things while having tantrums. I thought it would be a waste if I don't pick it up. Look, it's a complete set! I have a notebook, pencils, sharpener, and crayons." The kid showed his new stuff proudly.

"Wow. That's great! And I can see you're doing great with letters. How about I teach you numbers?"

"Numbers? I think that's easy. I can already count until 50."

Misaki was amused with the kid. She started to teach him to write the numbers and number into words. She wrote guides so the kid can easily rewrite. Time passes and no one seems to get bored. The kid is a fast learner and Misaki is a good tutor.

"Wow. I never thought I could learn until a hundred" The kid looked so amazed.

"You're a fast learner, kid. You're so good at this." She smiled.

"Can you teach me once again?"

"Sure, I can teach you to read."

"Read! Yes, please teach me how to read! Will you meet me tomorrow? Same time?" the kid was excited. "What's your name, neechan?"

"Sure, I'll teach you! I'm Misaki. You?"

"I'm—"

The kid didn't finish his sentence. A bulky man appeared and lifted the child by his dirty collar which hanged him uncomfortably. Misaki's eyes widened.

"You filthy thief, why are you using my son's stuff?" he forcefully pinned the kid on the wall. The kid was hurting and struggling. "Do you realize the weight of your crime?"

The kid can't do anything but cry and whine. He can't breathe properly. Then, the bulky man threw him on the sidewalks leaving the skinny child with grazes.

"Choose your path, kid. I'll send you to the police and get tortured to death or you'll work as our slave, pay for what you stole and seek forgiveness for your crime." The kid was crying nonstop and was unable answer. The man grew impatient and kicked him, "ANSWER! YOU SON OF A…."

The man flew few feet away. Misaki gave him a raging kick on the face. She was furious. She was dismayed with the level of animosity these filthy humans can get. Slavery to pay for school items? What the hell is with these twisted people? HOW CRUEL CAN THIS WORLD GET?

Misaki took the opportunity to run with the child. She took his shaking hand and made a fast run for it. The kid was stumbling but Misaki kept their speed up. The man has guards with him. They need to get away fast. Faster… Faster… Don't think of anything but to leave this place fast. Misaki turned to see the kid, "Come on, we're nearing our hideout.. Let's do thi-". She stopped. She felt the kid got heavier and everything turned slowmo as she heard that loud and deafening echo of a gun. "BANG!" The kid was shot at the back, he dropped and the blood dripped all over. Misaki felt her lungs about to explode.

"OH PLEASE, NOOO!" Her eyes was raging with emotions. "PLEASE NO" The next thing heard was the continuous shots of the gun targeted to her. She was petrified and her eyes were suddenly filled with tears. The enemy was nearing but she's unable to move and think. She tries to carry the child, blood all over her hands. "Come on kid, please. Come on" the heat of the tears covering her face. She tries her best but she can't do anything at all. Not in this situation.

The enemies almost reached her when a green-haired guy pulled her wrist and carried her on his muscular shoulders. "Please don't. I need to save him. PLEASE! Don't leave him!" She resisted but the guy held her hard and moved her out of the scene. The guy was fair and tall with golden eyes. A friend. Tora saved the miserable Misaki.

* * *

Wow, that's dramatic. Don't worry this ain't a drama. Things will continue in a way I hope you can't predict heh ;) Thank you, guys!


	3. Chapter 3: Her Ally

**Here's the third chap! Hope you enjoy guys! :))**

* * *

"PUT ME DOWN! Misaki struggled to free herself from Tora who held her tightly. She can't think of anything now but to go back. Desperate.

Tora continued to run unseen from the eyes of the enemies as if he's not carrying the burden of Misaki's weight on his shoulders. He ignores the struggling Misaki until they reached an abandoned store house filled with opened empty boxes and shelves. It is dark inside and the only source of light was the rays from the crumbling roof.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She growled once more.

Tora didn't think twice as he dropped Misaki like a sand bag. "There. Baka."

Misaki mouthed the word, "ouch" and recovered herself. Physical pain was nothing compared to what she's feeling now, though. Tears kept on flowing from her eyes, frustrated. She grabbed Tora's collar and shouted. "WHYY?"her voice loud but shaking. "Why did you leave the kid, Tora? How could you leave him with them? How could you!" Tora seem unbothered by Misaki's anger.

How painful it is to see an innocent child being dragged into this chaos. He was just writing. Happy with the very little stuff he had. He lacked formal schooling but the interest of the kid is beyond the willingness of other children to learn. This is so unfair. Why do they get shot like animals. It sinks Misaki's heart because she was also like that. She and Suzuna experienced a great amount of inequality in the hands of these people. It may be luck that they got away by sheltering themselves under a gang.

Tired from all the commotion, Misaki's shouts ceased to a sobbing voice. "Why…" she cried, questioning Tora, herself, and the fate that turned into this brutal situation.

Tora saw Misaki's anguish. He wants to stop her misery at this moment so he spoke, "You are no hero, Misaki." He held her hands off his collar. "You just can't.." he paused and gave a smirk.

"Because you're pathetic." Tora continued. "How can you cry like that when you are a murderer yourself?"

The supposedly comforting words turned to harsh comments. Tora always lacked sensitivity. However, they are friends despite the big difference in their belief and principles.

"Stop." Misaki, who was surprised with the bold words, looked down and covered her ears.

"How are you any different?" Tora narrowed his eyes.

"I am not like that.. Stop it!"

"You are the most pathetic criminal I know." He smirked.

Misaki impulsively pushed him. "Do you understand what you're saying? They are children, Tora! Innocent children!"

Tora laughed. "What are you talking about? Killing is killing, guilty or not! Don't justify yourself. And don't think you can help everyone. Their lives don't play in your hands."

Tora was trying to comfort Misaki. Unfortunately, this bullying attitude comes naturally. He wonders if these words were helpful or not but his goal is to make Misaki realize that she is not obligated with the lives and deaths of other people. There are things she can and cannot control so bear with it. He actually cared for her. Though, he himself is unaware of his growing admiration for the woman.

Misaki felt like her agony was invalidated with Tora's words. Where would she place this bursting emotions now? She bit her lower lip to hold her sobs. She knows too well how much she hated the cruel. Mercy won't be compromised. On the other hand, she knows that the innocent plays no role in these situations, especially, the children. That is what Tora can't understand at all. He makes it all simple while Misaki gives exceptions.

"Stop your tantrums now. You get uglier everytime," Tora added.

Misaki gave Tora a sharp look and then rolled her eyes. She wiped her tears dry and breathed deeply. Maybe Tora is right. No one can fix this world yet and crying for the past won't do any good. She lives in a gang for years and suffered a lot of tragedies already. She should've been ready for this. Right now, she may not be able to control some things. But, life is a series of choices and not chances. It is her choice to fight. Finally, she was calm and silent but took her few more minutes to fully compose herself. Then she spoke:

"Tora.." Misaki called. "Thank you."

"For what?" hands in his pockets.

"For saving me and carrying me all the way here. If you weren't there, I might also be dead now" She gently said.

Tora was easily flattered. But then, he took this moment to his advantage. "What good would that do?", he asked.

Misaki raised her eyebrows. "I was thanking you. You know what? I don't really get that attitude of yours, dumbass."

"I don't need to be thanked." Tora gave a serious look. "It comes with a price."

He slowly walked closer to Misaki. "It's only us in here, Misaki." He said softly but within her hearing. Her heart suddenly pounded fast. He held her shoulders tight and pinned her on the wall. The intimate and romantic look from Tora and the fast pacing of the situation gave Misaki a frightened look. He sweetly smiled and stroked Misaki's hair. She gulped and her heart was pounding faster and faster. Tora leaned closer.

"I want you right now, Misaki."

She reddened. This is so sudden. Tora gave a sweet kiss on her neck. The intense sensation gave Misaki chills all over. The heat from her body started to rise but still Misaki was unsure. Tora leaned on the other side to give another kiss. Misaki tried to touch Tora's cheeks, then his hair. Now, she's giving an unwavering look at his golden eyes. Tora gave a faint smile as he looks at her eyes to her lips. It was a perfect moment until Misaki held his head tight.

The next thing heard was a loud "BLAG!"

Yes. It was a direct headbutt! Tora fell holding his forehead.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU WOMANIZER!" Misaki was in rage and steam seem to gush out from her ears. He kicked Tora angrily and shouted. " Baka baka baka bakaaaaa!"

Tora covered himself with his arms while bursting into laughter. "I'm kidding! Hahaha! You should have seen yourself!"

Misaki continued kicking him down. She got really annoyed. Tora is such a great womanizer. What annoys her the most is that he disregarded the seriousness of the situation. Unbelievable! What an insensitive idiot!

"Okay, stop…" he tried to contain his laughter. "Oh goodness... that was a good one", wiping his tears from a great laugh. "I'm just trying to lighten the situation."

"Stupid." Misaki rolled her eyes. "Fine. I need to go back to the hideout."

"Okay. I need to go back to the mansion too." Tora suddenly got serious. "A lot is happening in this city. If I got some news, I'd probably update you."

Misaki is now determined to do something. She is tired of crying and being pathetic. Freedom from the abusive leaders and wealthy people is what she's aiming now. She needs to move.

"Great. Thanks. We need a comeback from the last mission. We need your assistance." Misaki replied.

"Okay. Count on me. See you around." Tora walked outside as he clears the dusts off his clothes caused by Misaki's multiple kicks.

"Wait!" Misaki called.

"What?" he turned.

"About the city mayor's guards. We were wiped out with just one, a spiky-haired blond. Could you get some information about him and the rest?"

"Sure. I'll update you whenever. Oh, and tell the gang, I said hi. Ja ne" he smiled and waved goodbye.

Tora left the abandoned house. Misaki found a new motivation. This is it. No time for grief and misery. They need to move because no one else will. The struggles they suffer right now are going to be fruits they will reap in the end. Misaki was more determined than ever.

* * *

 **How was it?**

 **OMG. I think I would love to have a ToraxMisa lovestory! What do you think?**

 **Stay tuned, minna! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Yet Another Mission

**Hello minna! Chapter 4 is here! Enjoy reading and please review! :)**

* * *

The gang was hurdling at the center of the room. Another mission starts to emerge and everyone is participating in planning the next move. They are planning to rob a wealthy family from the South, the Yasuhisa family. This family runs an illegal business which includes drugs and prostitution. They gather abandoned minors and women to work in exchange of money and prohibited drugs. Their objective is to steal money hidden somewhere in the family's mansion. They have done researches before so they are sure about the vault and its exact location.

"This is gonna be one of our biggest missions." Tsukasa, a 25-year-old brawny guy and gang leader, said.

"Wow. Is this some kind of level-up? First was the mayor. Now, this." Leo raised his balled fist in excitement. "I hope it goes as planned."

"But, Tsukasa," Yukimura called. "Are we ready for this? Last time, we lost big time." Yukimura asked.

"Are you afraid?" Tsukasa replied.

"Well, a bit."

Misaki who was just listening saw doubts in Yukimura's eyes. He has always been like this so it is nothing new. She felt the need to speak up and give him assurance.

"Yukimura." She called. "It's fine. We don't have to be afraid that the mission may fail, ok? But be afraid that we won't be able to help."

"I.. I know. But last time, I thought about it." Yukimura sighed. "I know it bothers you, too, Misaki. You're scared of losing. I felt what you felt last time."

Misaki was surprised. So, it was not only her who thought of fear and doubts. And she is surprised that Yukimura saw her distress after the failed mission. But today is different. Misaki has realized something. A purpose. She has to do something. It's not 'whether I like it or not.' It's 'whether I like it or else.' If she wanted change, it can start with her. With them. With an organization. And soon she's going to build a community that believes in equality.

"Yuki. We are abandoned already", she lay her hand on his shoulder. "We have nothing to lose. But we have a lot to gain. Believe me. It's not easy. You see, easy things aren't worth it, right? Let us do this."

Yukimura fell silent for a moment. Then he slowly raised his head and gave Misaki a smile of relief. It is the same with the others who smiled to their hearts content. Their purpose was again revived and strengthened.

* * *

The scheduled night has come. Everybody gathered to discuss and confirm their final plan. They have also received arms and weapons from the other region. The Mr. and Mrs. Yasuhisa will be located in a restaurant at 8pm and would be observed by Misaki and Leo. They both wore their fancy attires to look ordinary customers inside a 5-star restaurant. Misaki wore a knee-length dress which hides her gun placed on her legs. Her glittery bag was full of little sharp knives. Leo hid his gun under his coat and the knives wrapped around his lower leg. They were gorgeous but deathly. They are ready.

Tsukasa, Rin, and Yukimura are designated in the mansions. The other gang members served as lookouts and roamed as normal as possible. All the gang members are connected with radios and wireless earphones. Two children, body guards and maids are all left inside and outside the mansion. The plan is to infiltrate the mansion as covert as possible. They have their masks and weapons ready.

"Misaki, Leo. Do you hear me?" Tsukasa spoke through his earphone.

"Loud and clear, Leader." Leo answered.

"Ok, good. Do what was planned. Do not draw any attention. Your task is to observe the following movements of that couple. They should be kept away from their mansion. Report any changes."

"Hai", Misaki and Leo replied.

The restaurant was quite big and there are only few customers. Misaki and Leo made sure they won't draw any attention so they sat few tables away from the Yasuhisas. They tend to converse, drink, and smile from time to time to show that they were ordinary customers of the restaurant. But they are surely focused on the actions of the couple.

* * *

"Leader, behind this wall is a series of trees. We can stay hidden and quiet". Rin said.

"Ok, let's go." Tsukasa led.

The three of them went over the wall and immediately ducked behind the trees and bushes. There were guards few meters from them but they were certainly quiet and invisible in the darkness of the night.

"Yukimura. Stay hidden here. Rin and I will infiltrate inside. Report the situations down here." Tsukasa told Yukimura.

"Ok, Tsukasa. Make a fast move for it. I think I'm getting paler and paler.." Yukimura forced a smile. He was obviously scared but what's good about Yuki is that he does what needs to get done. He can finish a task but tend to cry or get unconscious after it.

"Yes, Yuki. We will make this fast." Tsukasa chuckled.

Rin and Tsukasa sneaked in smoothly. There were maids and guards but their swiftness was incomparable. The mansion was huge and almost like a maze of rooms. They were almost identical and can easily get you lost but Rin is sure of their direction.

"It's here, Leader." Rin pointed a wooden door carved with a unique design different from the other rooms.

Tsukasa checked if the door was locked. Surprisingly, it was not. Due to the deafening silence, the creaks of the opening door seemed so loud. The sweat on his forehead continued to drip. They entered.

"It's so dark." Rin said.

Tsukasa and Rin walked slowly to avoid bumping into things and creating any noise.

"Let's bring our flashlights out." Tsukasa said.

They immediately turned to their bags to get their flashlights. As Rin unzips the bag, the suprising glow of the fluorescent lights inside the room widened their eyes. Their hearts pounded fast as they search who turned the lights on. At their backs, beside the door, they saw two kids. The two kids simultaneously grinned at them. It was like a smile from the devil.

* * *

Misaki and Leo are wide awake and conscious with the actions of the couple. Misaki took a sip on her wine.

"We just need to make sure that they won't return home early, right?" Misaki said as if trying to kill time as they wait for any changes.

"Yeah." Leo replied. "Stay alert."

They both observed at the far end of the restaurant until a staff person announced everyone to dance with the accompaniment of the musicians.

"You may invite anyone to dance. Feel free and enjoy the music." The man in bow tie announced.

A classical music started to play. Since there are few customers today, the venue seemed so huge and needs to be filled with in love couples.

"Should we dance?" Misaki asked trying to confirm if joining the little crowd is a good idea.

"No. Let us not draw any attention."

"Ok". Misaki stay put on her chairs and continued to observe.

Few minutes later, a handsome rick-looking man reached his hand to Misaki. "I've been curious why you're not engaging to this beautiful dance at all. Such beauty needs to be appreciated. Would you dance with me, mademoiselle?"

Misaki was surprised with the sudden invitation. She was undecided. She looked at Leo with a what-am-i-gonna-do face.

The man spoke once again, "Oh, am I offending anyone?" pertaining to Leo.

"Uh no. no." Misaki answered.

"Really? So will you join me?"

Leo made an oh-my-goodness-just-go-and-make-sure-you-don't-ruin-anything face. This was uncalled for.

The handsome man held Misaki gently and directed her at the center of the crowd. Misaki was uneasy and tried to act as naturally as possible while conducting their task. Leo face-palmed. They danced and conversed about personal infomations. Of course, Misaki gave a fake name. The guy held Misaki's hand and waist tightly closer to his as if he would never let her go.

"Uh.. hey. You're too close." Misaki complained.

"You're such a beauty." He smiled. "For a while, I thought of caressing you all night."

Leo rolled his eyes. 'What a jerk' Leo thought. He clearly hears their conversation from his earphone because Misaki turned it on before she was led at the center to dance. Leo spoke to the earphone, "come back here now, Misaki!"

"I know!" Misaki whispered but the guy was able to hear it. He laughed.

"I like that confidence." pulling Misaki closer to him.

"Uhm. Well yeah. I need to go back to my table now, you see." Misaki said.

"Are you in a hurry?"

"Well, not really".

"You should not be." He smiled once more. "Mr. and Mrs. Yasuhisa do not intend to go anywhere".

Leo heard it clear. Misaki's heart pounded fast.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter, guys!**


	5. Chapter 5: What a Mess

**Here's the 5th Chapter. Gomenasaiii for delay. Just had our Christmas Break! Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Rin and Tsukasa turned to see who turned the lights on. Their hearts was pounding hard as ever. Behind them, they saw two kids, the son and daughter of Yasuhisa. The girl is around 8 and the boy is around 6 years old. Rin had her eyebrows wrinkled as she shot her eyes to the children.

"I don't know which is scarier, leader. Being caught by the guards or being caught by these evil smiling kids." Rin whispered. "What the hell is this?"

The girl's smile faded and turned to an innocent face of a child. She lowered her rabbit stuffed toy touching the floor dragging it by its long ears. She took few steps forward. Rin and Tsukasa held their guards up. Their hearts were pumping fast as the girl walked towards them without any hesitation.

"Hello" The girl said still holding her stuffed toy. "Will you play with us?"

Rin and Tsukasa looked at each other with eyes of confusion. Why is this girl being too familiar with them? Hadn't she realized who they are or is everything set up?

"Play with us." The boy said and rushed forward with excitement.

Tsukasa took a deep breath and calmed himself. "Ok, children." Tsukasa controlled his voice to be as calm as possible and still kept his guard. "We will play with you later. We will just… We will just finish something here."

"Finish what?" the girl disappointed.

Rin immediately pulled Tsukasa to a stop. She came up with a better reason to not disappoint the children and not make a ruckus.

"We will play! How about hide and seek? Do you know that game?" Rin forced a smile like an over-enthusiastic camp leader.

"Hide and seek? Yes! I know that!" the boy became more excited almost jumping.

"Yes.. Yes.. Can you count until a hundred?"

"Of course we can!" the children were immediately hyped.

"No, wait." Tsukasa butted in. "How about, 300? Can you count until 300?" He hoped that the children would buy it. Rin looked at Tsukasa and absolutely did not like his idea. Who would ever play hide-and-seek and count until three hundred?

"That's too long" the girl crossed her arms and annoyingly pouted his lips. Rin's sweat getting colder.

"That's only for the first round." Tsukasa sounded desperate. "I heard you are really really really great at this. I know you can find us easily even if we try our hardest! So give us 300 seconds."

The siblings smiled with the praises. "Ok, that's fine."

Tsukasa and Rin breathed in relief.

"We will be downstairs. Hide as hard as you can!" The two kids ran outside the room with an excited face. Tsukasa and Rin's forced smile faded. Their sweat getting colder and colder.

* * *

"Are you in a hurry?" the man smiled at Misaki as they danced in the middle of the restaurant.

"Well, not really".

"You should not be." He smiled once more. "Mr. and Mrs. Yasuhisa do not intend to go anywhere".

Leo heard it clear. Misaki's eyes widened. It is clear to them that this is an ambush. But how did they know? How in the world can they get busted? Misaki's heart is throbbing fast as she dances with an enemy. She is panicking inside.

"Misaki! Come back here now! We need to go!" Leo shouted without a care for their cover anymore. They have been busted. Misaki immediately escaped form the man's grasp and kneed his balls. The man dropped on his knees, fell on the floor, holding his crotch.

Misaki tried to run but was cornered with two men. She tries to get ahold of Leo but she saw Leo also busy fighting other men. Misaki looked around and realized that all the customers were enemies! What the hell! She grabbed her knife and stabbed the armed men on their legs and arms, immobilizing them. She decided to avoid the vital parts but not too long she changed her mind when the men started to shoot at them.

"Misaki, run to the counter!" Leo told Misaki through the earphones while he himself is busy slashing the enemies.

"Okay!" Misaki pierced a man's foot with a knife on the carpeted floor then ran and slid over the wooden counter table. The bullets are everywhere! She immediately ducked behind the snake wood counter table. It is luck that the bullets don't go through. "Leo, run fast here!"

Misaki tried to catch her breath while hiding under. The next thing she saw was a man in polo and slacks flying overhead the counter. He hit his head and turned unconscious. It was followed by Leo who also slid over the counter to take cover. He fell right beside Misaki.

"Leo, I'm gonna use a smokescreen." Misaki still catching her breath. Leo nodded.

"You know the drill. Run to the fastest way out."

Misaki leaned to her left and reached for a bag hidden under her dress. As she reached for the smokescreen, something caught her eye. Something beside her is moving. Her breath came to a halt and slowly lifted her eyes. Her eyes widened.

"What a mess." A familiar blond guy spoke, sitting beside her with arms resting on his knees.

* * *

"Leader, open that vault now!" Rin's supposed shouts are more of a whisper.

"Shut up, Rin! I'm already doing it!" Tsukasa is getting more annoyed and tries to force the vault open.

The vault needs a password and they are trying to reset it with a deactivating device. But with all the pressure, Tsukasa puts force with every touch as if it can help the device to process faster.

"230... 231… 232…" The siblings were counting as loud as they can from the ground floor. Tsukasa only hoped that the guards don't discover what's really happening.

"Leadeeeeer! Come on! Open it now!" Rin already at an end of her patience.

"I'm doing it so shut up!" Another drop of sweat dripped.

"275… 276… 277…"

"It's deactivated!" Tsukasa almost dropped the device and rushed to open the metal vault. Rin also hurried and helped him. As they opened the metal door of the vault, they were delighted to see a bed of green money. Rin quietly jumped in happiness and Tsukasa smiled in relief. Then, a familiar voice was heard from their earphones.

"Ah.. Tsukasa? Rin?" It was Yukimura. "How about hurrying a bit more? I think the guards down here were notified."

"Sure. Sure!" Rin answered. Then they hastily collected all the money inside the black bags.

"285… 286… 287…"

"Come on. This is the last pile." Tsukasa was speaking to himself.

"298… 299… 300… Done!" Two little voices shouted in delight.

The two kids ran upstairs as fast as they can. Rin and Tsukasa heard the footsteps coming nearer and nearer. They tied the bags to themselves and moved out of the room careful not to be seen by anyone. They closed the door and decided to escape through the window. It was a great height but it is very much possible to flee without anyone's notice. The footsteps were nearing. They are already out, standing at the edge of the roof.

"Be careful not to accidentally slide, Rin" Tsukasa warned.

They tried to hold onto anything as they descend through the edges of the mansion. The guards were now in full alert and aware of their intrusion. Men in uniforms ran inside and out of the mansion holding their weapons.

"I can see you from here" Yukimura said, hiding in the darkness at the far end of the mansion. "Everyone's looking for you. You have to hurry."

"Yeah" Tsukasa answered as he focuses on descending through the walls. "Everyone's looking for us. The guards… and even the kids. " Tsukasa joked.

"Kids?" Yukimura raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the Yasuhisa kids." Rin chuckled.

"The kids…" Yukimura's voice started to shake. Not a second later, Rin and Tsukasa were stunned to their location as they heard Yukimura..

"TSUKASA… TSUKASA, HELP!" then Yukimura's signal was cut off.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Chapter 6 will be posted shortly :)**


End file.
